


I Can End This

by William Graves (williamsTomb)



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsTomb/pseuds/William%20Graves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to kill himself. Based on the line from the 2012 Avengers movie: “I got low. I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can End This

                Bruce collapsed onto the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. He began to sob silently and was glad his door was locked. The lights were off, and torn blinds covered the only window. Dirty light filtered through them, giving the room a dim glow. The only noise was the soft whisper of wind through a crack in the wall, and the only movement was the shuddering of Bruce’s shoulders.

                Finally, after what felt like hours, and just may have been, the tears stopped flowing. Bruce didn’t stand. This was even worse. Without tears, he had nothing to distract himself from his thoughts.

_You’re worthless._

                He felt it like a whisper in the back of his mind. _Monster._ It physically hurt him. Because he knew it was true. He was a monster, and he didn’t belong. “Well, enough is enough,” he thought out loud with no around to hear him.

                He reached into the dresser drawer next to him. Dust blew out and he had to push past a couple cobwebs to reach the revolver within. He gripped the handle with trembling hands, wet with tears. He opened the 6-shot cylinder. Four bullets. Bruce didn’t know much about guns, but he had seen plenty of Old Western films. He cocked the hammer and pointed the gun at the ceiling. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his finger around the trigger, bracing himself for –

                BANG!

                Bruce jumped at the noise. He knew it would be loud but it didn’t expect it to be _that_ loud. He winced from the pain in his wrist. The old pistol still had a lot of power in it. The doctor opened his mouth and navigated the gun inside. It tasted like rust. He almost gagged on the barrel, having shoved it too far back in his mouth at first. He angled it in such a way that it was pointing directly at the base of his brain, bumping a few teeth in the process. Bruce sat there a long time, breathing into the barrel of the gun. Finally, as the first rays of sunset poured into the room, he squeezed the trigger, and his brain exploded.

                It only took a fraction of a second but to Bruce it felt like it happened in slow motion. His bones thickened, his muscles grew, his skin stretched. The green hue seeped through his skin like a poison and he burst out of his shirt. His moccasins split at the seams and into pieces as his feet grew at least 12 sizes too big for them. His fingers lengthened, but were so thick now that he looked as though he had relatively short fingers for his bulk. The veins in his arms and neck popped out grotesquely and he was long past the point of crushing his bed into splinters. The pain was intense for a moment as his body adjusted to the wrong size, but it was so brief that he barely felt it. He was used to it by now. Bruce was barely there anymore. Buried deep within but still barely able to feel the Hulk use its monstrous tongue to dislodge the bullet from the roof of its mouth, where it had stopped short of its brain, and dislodge the bullet. The Hulk bit down on it, crushing the bullet like a hard candy, and spat the pieces on the floor. It growled incoherently, and loudly, but Bruce got the message:

                “Never try that again.”


End file.
